


Star Trekking Across Linked Universe

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [59]
Category: Star Trek, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, I have no words for this, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, VAST, i put more thought into the lore of this au than needed, listen, please don't ask why, vastness, why not a star trek au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Nineteen: Vast…on the Starship Epona, under Captain Link!
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Star Trekking Across Linked Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an accident that brought all nine of them together. Commander Link Lon Lon had been beaming back to the S.S. Timeline when his energisation was disturbed by some unknown anomaly. He was cut off from any communication with his crew as he was stuck on the uninhabited planet.

They had heard the distress signal just as they left Federation space and quickly moved to investigate it. It didn’t take them long to find this uninhabited planet, and to form an investigation team led by Link.

Captain Sheik. He had pressed his communicator as he looked around the dark forest. Captain Sheik, this is Commander Lon Lon, please acknowledge. There seemed to have been an error in my energising.

He got nothing from the captain, not even the sound of static. Captain Sheik, please acknowledge.

No matter how much he tried to contact his ship, no one answered him. Link started to pace around the forest, he still had his scanner in his hand. The energy fields around the planet must’ve been messing up their communication and energising because he wasn’t able to read from his scanner. Before, it worked perfectly, but now as he stood alone on the planet it wasn’t working.

His phaser still worked, though.

Link continued to try to contact his ship when he begun to energise. He moved to stand at attention so that when he arrived on the ship, he could inquire about the situation calmly. Some of the newer crewmembers felt intimidated by his facial scars and markings. As their commander, he did expect respect but he didn’t require fear.

A leader should be respected and trusted, a leader should not be feared.

As everything came into view and his energising ended, he found himself in a different ship than the S.S. Timeline. It was a different style of starship, seeming to be more technologically advanced than his own—yet, it was rusted and aged from damage and use.

That was how he arrived on the S.S. Epona, as they agreed to call the ship. There were nine of them all together, each members of Starfleet—yet, from different times. Link was from one of the earlier years, centuries before some of the other men. Very quickly it was decided that they would work together to find out their reason of meeting, and to return to their respective times.

Since Link was the commander on board his ship, he was elected the captain; and the youngest of the crew, Link Toon (aka Wind), elected to call him Time since they all shared the same name. Lieutenant Link Victor (aka Commander Warriors) of the S.S. Warriors was promoted to the commander since he was the Chief of Security on his own ship. Lieutenant Link Link (aka Dr. Hyrule) of the S.S. Hyrule was their only medic on board, so he was promoted to doctor; and Ensign Link Toon (aka Lieutenant Wind) of the S.S. Wind Waker was promoted from steward to one of the two acting reliefs, and also one of the navigators.

Almost everyone else stayed the same rank. Lieutenant Link Raven (aka Lieutenant Legend) of the S.S. Legend was in charge of communications. Lieutenant Link Smith (aka Lieutenant Four) of the S.S. Four Gen. was in charge of engineering. Lieutenant Link Crimson (aka Lieutenant Sky) of the S.S. Skyward was their pilot and other navigator. Lieutenant Link Ordon (aka Lieutenant Twilight) of the S.S. Twilight was their bridge admin assistant, and was also the other acting relief; and Lieutenant Link Cooke (aka Lieutenant Wild) of the S.S. Wild Age was their cook.

If they were on the S.S. Timeline, it would’ve been impossible to upkeep the safety of the ship and crew. The ship was one of the biggest in the entire fleet, being created for a long voyage and many passengers. The S.S. Epona—which once was the S.S. Hyrule—was a much smaller ship, only being created for a crew of twenty, at most.

We don’t have a lot of people in Starfleet, Hyrule had said as he gave Time the tour. So, all the ships have started being made smaller. They’re also not expected to be out of Federation space for longer than two years. But I wouldn’t worry, Hyrule—oops, I mean Epona—can survive anything you throw at her! Except, well, throwing her. Starships weren’t meant to be thrown.

Hyrule was the only person on the ship before the first of the Links arrived. He explained how they were attacked by some Lynels ships that tried to commandeer the S.S. Hyrule; everyone escaped through the escape pods, except for Hyrule who was fending off the intruders. Once everyone escaped from the ship, he had used his M.A.G.I.C. technology and defeated the rest of the aliens.

Sadly, that meant that he was alone on the ruined ship. Though, the crew knew he was there and he trusted that they would return with backup in order to search for him. They were, as he continued his explanation, light-years away from Federation space—he was just returning from a classified mission in non-Federation space when the Lynels attacked.

Having since arrived on the S.S. Epona, Time had gotten to learn everything about the ship. The model was centuries ahead of the S.S. Timeline, although Hyrule had said that it was a vintage model in his time. Legend offhandedly mentioned that it was remarkably similar to his own ship.

The problem with only having nine people running a starship was that they _had_ to find where to park the ship during the night. Occasionally, they’ve left her floating in space while they slept, but that was dangerous after they nearly smacked into an asteroid. Then, they started creating a sleep schedule in order to keep the ship stationary during the night.

Luckily, it didn’t require them learning how to pilot the ship, just learning how to keep her steady if she started to move.

And to dodge incoming debris. Such as asteroids.

Sky had taken an entire day trying to learn how to pilot the ship. Luckily his artificial intelligence aid, FI, was brought along with him; she was able to understand how to control the ship and taught Sky since Hyrule had no idea. FI never showed herself around the others, although they would often feel her presence within the ship.

Before they would head off to bed or ship watch, the group would have a daily discussion in the bridge. During these discussions, they would talk about problems or anything else regarding the ship. They would also learn information about each other through these meetings, and by actually spending time together on their off-hours.

For example, the group learnt that Time was married—and that he took his wife Malon’s last name. They also learnt that Wind was apart of a crew that used to be pirates—they _were_ still pirates, he admitted, but no one knew that. Sky was dating his Commander, Zelda, and discovered that dating of his commanding officer was strictly forbidden in the future Starfleet regulations.

Apparently, Legend had been on six ships prior to the S.S. Legend: the S.S. Past, both of the Oracle ships (the S.S. Ages and the S.S. Seasons) before the line was discontinued, another ship he didn’t mention the name of, the S.S. Worlds, and the S.S. Triforce. He didn’t tell them what his missions were on those ships, and was even reluctant to tell them their _names._ In fact, he wasn’t even the one to mention that he went on other ships: Hyrule had heard of Link Raven before; he had become inspired by his many voyages so he joined Starfleet in order to explore the world like Legend did.

Twilight grew up on a goat ranch, and liked goat cheese—something that some of the others _didn’t._ Wild, Warriors, and Sky were all apart of the military. Four used to be a blacksmith before joining Starfleet, and Hyrule was very bad at circumnavigating his own ship.

But luckily, thought Time, they hadn’t run into any trouble through their voyage.

* * *

“Captain Time,” Legend said, “we’re being hailed.”

Time stood from his captain’s chair and looked at the screen. “Put them on.”

As the screen flickered with a signal, Time came face-to-face with a Black Lizalfos. Lizalfos were one of the species who weren’t apart of the Federation of Planets, preferring to work with the notorious crime syndicate called Ganon. Somehow, it was relieving to find that Ganon was still around through all the times—except for Sky, his ‘big bad’ was a single man only known by his moniker: Demise.

To be fair, Demise did go and create Ganon in the future.

“I am Captain Link Lon Lon of the Federation Starship Hyrule renamed Epona,” he started. “Who has hailed us?”

The Lizalfos scanned the group of green-clad men. They had all agreed to stick with the uniform colours of their respective times; it turned out that they all wore green, except Wild and Wind, they wore blue—but only Wind was on the bridge. The Lizalfos spoke in almost perfect Hylian, excusing the slight hiss to their fricatives. _“I am looking for the Hylian called Link.”_

Time glanced at the five men on the bridge before looking back at the screen. “For what reason?”

_“My reason is of my own concern,”_ the Lizalfos said. _“Is there a Hylian called Link aboard your vessel?”_

“There are many Hylians named Link,” Time said. “For what reason are you wondering? To whom am I addressing?”

The Lizalfos ignored Time once more. _“You are entering Lizalfos space,”_ they said. _“We are prepared to strike down your vessel if you do not hand over the one called Link.”_

“I stress to you _again,”_ Time said, “there are more than one person named Link. Why are you looking for Link?”

For a moment, the Lizalfos said nothing. Then, they spoke with a nonplussed voice, _“You will allow us passage aboard your ship for us to find this criminal Link, or we will attack. This is your last warning.”_

“According to Federation regulations,” Time said calmly, “I cannot allow you onto this vessel until more information is distributed. What is your name? What crime did this Link commit?”

The Lizalfos scowled at the screen. _“The criminal slaughtered our allies, mercilessly, and without reason.”_

“There are no criminals aboard this vessel,” Time said. “No one has gotten on or off this ship for weeks.” Speaking of that, it would probably be good to find a world to have a quiet leave on.

Warriors, who was Commander and Chief of Security, looked down at his console. He furrowed his brow as the enemy ship begun to power their weapons. “Time,” he said, “they’re powering up their weapons. I’m powering up shields.”

“We are not hostile,” Time said to the Lizalfos. “Attacking us would be a mistake. Lay down your weapons and we can have a civilised conversation.”

_“We have given you warning, Captain_ Link _Lon Lon,”_ the Lizalfos spat, _“and now we will attack you unless you board our ship. We were sent with a very clear mission, destroy Hylians called Link.”_

Time, who name was actually Link and was on a ship with everyone else named Link, furrowed his brow as the others glanced at each other. “Why do you want to destroy Hylians called Link?”

Instead of answering, the Lizalfos grinned at him, showing off their very sharp teeth. The communication shut off and Legend sighed, “Time, they cut connection.”

“Warriors,” Time said, moving over to where the scarf-clad, technically regulation breaking, man sat, “fire weapons on my mark.”

“Acknowledged.”

Moving back over to the screen and looking at the Lizalfos ship, Time simply watched. As the first blast shot their ship, he said, “Fire!”

Green and white blasts erupted from the ships weapon system, striking the Lizalfos ship point blank.

“Shields at 92%!” Warriors said. “And… holding? Huh, that’s surprising. We haven’t even dented their shields, though! And I don’t think that’s happening, Time—their ship is _ages_ better than ours, no offense, Epona.”

Four’s voice broke through the radio. _“Uh, engine room to bridge. What is going on up there? Are we under attack?”_

“Yes,” Time said. “Is there anyway to add more power to the weapons to break through their shields?”

_“Well,”_ Four started before pausing, _“yes, but! It would require diverting power from well… warp core, the lower decks, the holodeck, the food processors…. But, it’s possible.”_

“Or,” Sky spoke up, “we could always out maneuver them?”

“Retreat?!” Wind yelped. “We are _not_ retreating! We can do it!”

Their ship got struck once more. “Shields at 83%,” Warriors said. “I’ve fired another attack at them, but you got three guesses on how well _that_ went. If I had my fighter pod then I could do some _real_ damage,” he muttered under his breath.

“Four,” Time said, “if we divert power from where you said, how long until power is restored to them.”

_“Well,”_ Four said, there was the sound of tapping from his end of the call, _“a few hours at least if I had help. A day if I’m solo.”_

Time furrowed his brow as their ships kept shooting at each other. “Do it.”

_“Acknowledged.”_

As the call ended, Time moved to stand back in front of the screen. “Commander,” he said, “ready to fire the weapons on my mark.”

“Acknowledged!” Warriors said. “Powered up weapons are ready for use.”

“Lieutenant,” Time glanced at Legend, “hail them.”

Legend cocked an eyebrow before typing away on his console. “Ay, ay, captain. Hailing the Lizalfos.”

The screen flickered and the Black Lizalfos stared at them once more. Their red eyes gleamed with hate. _“What is it, Hylian scum?”_

“If you do not surrender now, we will open fire. Our previous shots were warning shots,” Time said. “If you do not surrender, we will destroy you and your crew.”

The Lizalfos smiled. _“Your ship is too damaged to match our power. If you are trying to threaten us, then you have failed.”_

“I did warn you,” Time said. “Commander, fire at will.”

Warriors nodded as he quickly aimed the weapons at the Lizalfos ship before firing. There was a shake throughout the ship as large beams of green and white power shot from the ship’s weapons. They struck the Lizalfos ship and round blue fire could be seen from the points of entry.

“Their shields seem to be dropping rapidly,” Warriors said. “If we attack them once more, then they should fail altogether!”

_“You cowards,_ ” the Lizalfos sneered as the bridge behind them sparked. _“You should allow us to board so that we can slaughter you in the flesh instead of hiding behind your screens.”_

“You’re no better,” Time said. “You’re also hiding behind your screen. Surrender and you can live, continue to fight and you will die.”

The Lizalfos snarled at him in their native tongue before cutting connections.

Time didn’t take his eye off the ship as he watched a small pod escape. “Fire.”

As the powered-up beams struck, a white ripple shattered across the entire black ship. At Time’s command, Warriors switched back to the non powered-up weapons and continued to fire at the Lizalfos ship until nothing was left but round blue fire and black debris.

A silence passed over the crew as Time moved to sit back down. “Bridge to Engine room,” he said as he rubbed at his temples. “Damage report.”

_“Well,”_ Four statically voice said, _“better than expected. I’ll need Twilight and Wild to come down to the engine room, though, if you want to continue moving with warp drive. Should have it fixed in, say, eight hours or so—but I’m very good at my job so I can have it done in four.”_

Time nodded. “Alright. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

As he cut off the radio, he turned to Twilight. “You heard him. Report to the engine room, be sure to grab Lieutenant Wild on your way,”

Twilight started to move. “Acknowledged.” Stepping into the elevator, the sounds of the doors closing were the only sound in the bridge for a while. Then, Sky spoke.

“Am I to continue our course?” he asked. “We don’t need warp drive currently if we want to just cruse along.”

“Yes,” Time said. “Continue along. Lieutenant Wind,” he looked at the blue-clad boy, “try and find us a course that doesn’t go into Lizalfos territory.”

“Acknowledged!” Wind turned back to his console near the front of the bridge. “I’ll see if there’s any planets nearby as well!”

Time stood. “Commander Warriors, you’re in charge until I return.”

“Sure,” Warriors said. “Where’re you going?”

“Sick bay,” Time said, moving to the elevator. “I have a slight headache.”

Wind piped up, “Don’t forget to drink lots of water!”

Time slightly smiled. “Acknowledged.”

* * *

“Captain’s log, star date one-two-one. We have gotten closer to Federation territory, although it is unknown whether or not we will all be able to return to our normal times when we reach Starfleet. Hopefully, more clues will open as to our meeting among the way.

“We ran into a Lizalfos ship today, captained by a Black Lizalfos. They were searching for a Hylian named Link, which we all are, and are on a mission to destroy them. I fear that Ganon may be targeting Links for some unknown reason. Until more information is revealed, we must take the upmost caution in revealing our true names to any species in league with Ganon.

“Hopefully, we will be able to find out more information about why, and how, we’re here. There has to be an answer within the vastness of space. I know it.

“End recording.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
